Robertio Iguno Valentia
Robertio Iguno Valentina (ロベルティオ・イグノ・ヴァレンティア) is a High Priest serving the Church of Ente Isla, and one of the highest authorities within the institution. Background Following the defeat of the Demon King Satan at the hands of the Hero Emilia, Father Robertio was one of the clergy members placed in charge of the Inquisition. While the Church desired to seize power in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat, they met great opposition from the Kingdoms within Ente Isla, many of which desired the same thing. During this time, the council of High Priests bestowed Olba Meyer with the duty of dealing with those who would oppose the Church's interests, labeling several people as "heretics" and marking them for elimination. Robertio was among the officials tasked with overseeing and planning the trials during which these heretics would be found guilty, though this travesty of justice did not go unnoticed by the people, who began criticizing the Church's unfairness and use of lethal force. During a meeting of the High Priests, Robertio agreed that Father Olba was to be blame for the Church's loss of support due to his role as Head of the Inquisition. While the bishops toy with the idea of blaming their Head Inquisitor, Robertio points out that she was not even present for many of the sham trials, thus she would not suffice as a proper scapegoat. The council then rules that the Inquisition will be publically disbanded to appease the public, and its members transferred to a new group known as the Doctrinal Correction Council. Story Father Robertio is later seen alongside several other priests receiving a report from Crestia Bell following Olba Meyer's attempt to eliminate Satan and the Hero Emilia on Earth. She alerts her superiors that both the Hero and the Devil were alive in another world, much to the surprise of the clergy members present. The High Priest expresses concern, but comes close to fainting when she elaborates on Olba's betrayal towards the Church. She then questions if their former colleague should be considered a heretic, to which he reluctantly affirms. Crestia Bell also confirms to the council that both Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende have visited Earth, and have begun spreading word of the Hero's survival. Due to the Church having officially reported her death to the public, Robertio is noticeably bothered by this new development, knowing that the institution's standing was already tarnished by the previous actions of the Inquisition. Unable to come up with a reasonable countermeasure, he then prompts the Head Inquisitor to come up with her own solution for this problem, to which she agrees. Personality Like many members of the higher echelons of the Church, Father Robertio displays little care for the common people, and focuses solely on the reputation of the institution rather than any real desire to preserve justice or morality. Despite being involved in the deaths of several people via the Inquisition, he and the other priests adamantly refuse to take responsibility for their past transgressions, instead choosing to preserve the image of the Church through decidedly unscrupulous political maneuverings. Appearance Like most other priests, he is usually seen garbed in a green and blue robe befitting his status as a clergyman. He wears a dark cowl over his shoulders, ending in a white hood that drapes over his head. His visage is lined with age, with sharp eyebrows and dark eyes, the lower half of his face partially covered by full facial hair; consisting of a long gray beard and thick mustache. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:Clergy Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Deceased Characters